User talk:DeltaOne
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Tales of Destiny Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Curious about Greyhawk influences, and Stratis. Hey there, Delta One! I wanted to drop by and say "Hi", introduce myself and ask a question or two. I'm a World of Greyhawk fan, and have greatly enjoyed reading the Tales of Destiny wiki. Recently, some members of a Greyhawk fan site (Canonfire!) happened to stumble across your work on the Tales of Destiny, and it happened to conincide with some stuff recently discussed there. I'm a fairly big fan of Stratis, and so, it's rare to find stuff like what you've written. I was particularly intrigued, because by the content of your writing, you seem to be pretty up on the history and lore (what little there is) of Stratis. I really like how you've included material in your own way, whilst remaining true (or at least very close) to the original, especially about Heironeous and Hextor. Theirs are very developed mythos, but I have never seen this kind of thing written in a literary form that is in-character, and in the form of "ac tual" religious scripture. Marvelous work, indeed. One question I was curious to ask is about the choices you made for your own campaign. I noticed that you modified the death of Stratis. I'm certain that this may have to do with deciding how to incorporate him into a "core" Mythos without him being so far away and unkown. I was wondering if you might tell me about the process you went through in deciding how to write your personal version, and if you'd given thought to how that might interact with other mythos. Again - very interesting stuff you're writing. One last question - just for sake of confirmation: Tales of Destiny is/was set in Greyhawk? I have a feeling it is, from what I can gather. But, I wouldn't want to presume. Thanks for talking to me about this stuff! If you'd like, you can reach me through Wiki Talk page, or at IcarusATB_at_yahoo.com WK "Icarus" Nolen IcarusATB 16:48, August 14, 2012 (UTC)